Renesmee Learns to Drive
by JordanCullen815
Summary: Renesmee's 16 and wants to drive, and Edward's stuck teaching her. Well she takes his volvo and let's say it doesn't go well. One-shot!


EPOV

Today was it. Today I would be sending my baby, on it's death sentence. You might think I'm talking about my daughter Renesmee, but no I'm talking about my Volvo. It's not that I don't love Renesmee, I love her with all my being I would die if she wasn't with me, but she crashed Emmett's jeep. She's prefect at anything; except driving. She's like any other teenager learning to drive. She keeps stopping and goes really slow. Today it was my turn. Alice won't let her near her Porsche. She can't drive a motorcycle, Bella doesn't want to pay for her Ferrari to be fixed, Rose won't let her touch her car, Carlisle is always at work so he has to use his and mine is the only one left.

"Ok Dad! I'm ready!" my daughter squealed. I looked through the window to my Volvo. Bella was on my lap, smirking at my car.

"I can't wait to see this" she said. I looked at her.

"See! Mom can't wait to see me behind the wheel!" Nessie smiled.

"Hold it!" Bella said as Nessie was grabbing the keys near the door.

"Ok. First I'm going to ask you questions before you go _anywhere_ near that car" I said. She nodded. I asked her a few questions about how to drive, and the basics.

"Ok Dad I got them all right. Let's go!" she squealed and literally ran out the door, my keys in her hand.

"Renesmee Carlie!" I scolded her once I reached the car. She looked at me innocently. Bella giggled and got in the back seat. That leaves me in the front with her. I nodded for her to go in, and climbed in.

"Ok!" she squealed and put the keys in the ignition, the engine purred and started running. I immediately felt like one of those dads with the helmet and football gear on. Except that I don't need it.

"Ok now gently back out" I said. She nodded and backed out smoothly. I breathed.

"Now start heading the road to go into town." I said. She nodded and once we started going she stopped abruptly. Bella got pushed into the seat at the abrupt stop.

"Mom!" Nessie said in a tiny voice.

"I'm fine. Just keep going" Bella said simply. Nessie started up again and her mind was tense she kept chanting to herself '_Nessie you can do this, you can do this'_.

"Relax. You'll do fine" I said. She nodded.

"Go a bit faster" Bella urged. I looked to her and she looked at me meekly.

"Alright" Nessie said shakily and pressed on the gas pedal harder, we were going faster and then there was a red light. She closed her eyes. What?!

"The breaks, step on the breaks!" I all but yelled at her. Her foot stomped on the breaks and me and Bella mirrored looks of horror.

"Sorry!" she cried.

"Why did you close your eyes?!" I yelled at her again.

"I don't know!" she whined, on the verge of tears.

"What would Charlie say?" I asked Bella.

"He would give you a ticket! And send you back home!" she answered and looked to our daughter.

"I'm sorry!" Nessie wailed.

"Just head back home!" Bella said, irritated obviously and sat back.

We were going slower, she loves riding fast when I drive yet she gets scared when she's the driver?! That confuses me.

"go a bit faster" I urged. Bella and Nessie whipped their heads to me.

"what?! That's why I stopped so sharply! Dad! Do you want your car to get wrecked?!" she asked still looking at me.

"Nessie a tree!" Bella hissed and then before I knew it my airbag popped up and the front of my car was inside the trunk of a tree.

"Nessie!" I roared.

"I'm sorry, Daddy!" she cried. The car totaled.

"You crashed my car!" I cried back, getting out and looking at. There was gas steaming up. I felt Bella's hand on my shoulder.

"That's it! No more driving for you! Get Jake to do it for you! Get him to teach you!" I told her.

I sighed. Joys of being a dad!

**Haha!! Ok so I based this off of my dad teaching my cousin to drive. She didn't total the car but everything other than the crashing into a tree happened. Thank god I wasn't in the car at the time! I wanted to though! Well I know nothing about driving so it shows. Haha to this is another tribute towards one of my cousins. You finally got there Alyssa! Love ya! Well good bye my pretties!! Happy holidays!! Ciao!! **

**XOXO Jojo**


End file.
